Publication WO 2008/132277 A1 discloses one scaffolding arrangement suitable for repair work on a bridge deck. The arrangement consists of a number of scaffolding supports to be installed on the deck of the bridge, which are supported from the bridge by bolting the support to the upper surface of the deck of the bridge and then carrying the support on rotatable support elements on the undersurface of the deck.
Publication WO 2012/062968 A1 discloses an attachment element for attaching a scaffolding support to the deck of a bridge. The scaffolding support to be attached is arranged to be carried on two support points to the upper side of the deck of the bridge. At least one of the support points is arranged to take the compressive force of the attachment elements attached to the deck of the bridge and at least one is arranged to take the tensile force. The attachment element is arranged to be detachably attached to the deck of the bridge with at least two attachment means and comprises at least one attachment means for attaching the attachment element to the support point taking the tensile force of the scaffolding support.
Because scaffolding supports must be able to carry quite a large load of repair tools, repair workers, and possibly casting formwork and similar, the supports easily become quite massive. Thus, lifting means are needed to handle them and heavy vehicles to transport them. In addition, the installation of the supports usually requires several people. All these factors increase the repair costs.
One particular problem related to arranging scaffolding for repairing of decks and bridges is accommodation of the scaffolding itself, walking platforms, edge molds and such to curving edges. The curvature can be concave or convex in horizontal or vertical direction or both. In such cases it is difficult and time consuming to set the scaffolding to follow the form of the edge.